Thanksgiving Scare
by piscesgirl123
Summary: just a funny oneshot for thanksgiving :) some craziness and pranks are happening at titans' tower, but who's causing it? Read & find out! R&R and no flame plz :) *pic isn't mine*


**When I thought of this I just had to write it! Lol _I don't own the Teen Titans!_**

"Oh I am most excited for the celebration of the poultry," Starfire giggled as she slid into the booth along with Raven and Robin. All of Titans' Tower was festive. Orange and gold colored streamers were wrapped around tables. The walls were decorated with small autumn colored paper lanterns. Starfire had hung some from the ceiling too. The tables had been covered in a plastic burnt orange table cloth. Cornucopias had been placed as center pieces too. The common room had the most festiveness to the holiday.

"Yeah, me too," Robin added, sort of understanding what Starfire meant, "But wait, where's Beast Boy?" The three heroes looked around but the greenling was nowhere to be found.

"Probably hiding from the turkey," Raven's voice rasped and the other two snickered.

Cyborg was on the other side of the room in the kitchen area. He was leaning over the open oven taking out the turkey and placing the dish cover over it.

"He'll be joining us in a sec guys," he said. Cyborg walked over and placed the covered dish on the center of the table with the other plates around it. Starfire, Raven, and Robin had their forks and knifes in their hands and excitement spilled all over their faces. Cyborg slowly lifted the dish cover and everyone dropped their utensils. Each face other than the cyborg's stood their wide eyed and jaws dropped. There on the table, sat a big _green _turkey.

"Yum!" Cyborg exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Uh...it looks kind of, spoiled," Raven said with a grossed-out look on her face.

"Robin, that does not appear to be green and fuzzy like the food before," Starfire whispered into Robin's ear. The boy wonder gulped and turned to Cyborg.

"Come on guts! I mean guys! Doesn't he look delicious," Cyborg exclaimed. A crazy smile spread ear to ear across his face.

"H-h-he," Raven stammered. At that moment, Raven. Starfire, and Robin ran out of the room screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed but Cyborg's psychotic laugh was still echoing through the halls.

"Oh my god, he's insane," Robin yelled.

"Oh friend Cyborg has truly gone mad! He has done the butchering of Beast Boy because their disagreements on the meat consumption," Starfire exclaimed while panting after turning purple.

"Wait," the empath said panting and they all froze. The laughter was no longer lingering in the hallways, but replaced with moaning. The moaning was fading, _"Dudes help me, he's crazy." _The pained plead for help was getting louder. The three teens turned around to see the white figure slowly coming around the corner. It was Beast Boy! He was pale white from head to toe, including his uniform. He drifted towards them with his arms outstretched.

_ "H-he's crazy... Run before he gets you too...," _Beast Boy groaned as he got closer.

The three wide eyed heroes whipped around and took off down the hallway screaming. Starfire was flying and Raven was too. Robin pulled out his graveling hook and shot it down the hall. It clipped onto the ceiling and pulled him forward. Each of them were screaming random things.

"No such things as ghosts! No such things as ghosts! No such things as ghost!" Robin was yelling. Starfire was screaming in terror as she flew. Raven had stopped screaming, though. Her emotions were going crazy but only fear was displayed on her face. The three had made it back to the common room, but only to be greeted by Cyborg's crazy smile. The ghostly Beast Boy stumbled into the room from the hallway.

_"Why Cy?" _

Raven, Starfire, and Robin were no cornered by Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was grinning just as crazy as the half robot. The two had their hands behind their backs. Cyborg and Beast Boy revealed the items they were hiding. Cyborg was holding a bottle of green food dye; Beast Boy held up three empty sacks of flour and shook some of the powder out of his hair.

"So what did ya dudes think of our Thanksgiving scare," the changeling asked and him and Cy busted out laughing.

"BEAST BOY," the three in the corner growled.

"Hey don't just look at me. Cy's the mastermind who thought of it," he laughed and high-fived his partner in crime. The two stopped laughing and backed away in fear. Stafire's eyes and hands were lit up emerald green, Raven's eyes were glowing red and the things around her were exploding, and Robin practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Get them!" Robin yelled and him and the other two started chasing Cyborg and Beast Boy throughout the tower.

**So what did ya think? R&R plz & no flame :) I have the Twirl Girl & Cybernetic stories being worked on, but i'll be posting my stories on the weekends now. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


End file.
